Sincerely Yours
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: -Summary changed- Aku suka Mello, rasa sayangku kepadanya melebihi apapun sehingga aku puas dengan dijadikan pelampiasannya. Namun apa ini bisa membuat Mello membalas perasaanku? No flame! Matt POV. Matt/Mello, Matt/Near onesided, AU.
1. Neverending Tears

Title : Sincerely Yours  
Pairing : Matt/Mello, Matt/Near  
Summary : Aku suka Mello, rasa sayangku kepadanya melebihi apapun sehingga aku puas dengan dijadikan pelampiasannya. Namun Near mengajariku bahwa rasa cinta seperti itu adalah salah. Matt POV. Matt/Mello, Matt/Near onesided, eventual AU  


* * *

"SIAL!!!" Mello melempar buku yang dipegangnya ke lantai. "KENAPA SELALU SI NEAR SIALAN ITU?! KENAPA HARUS DIA?!"

"Mello kamu kenapa? Masuk kok marah-marah gitu?"

"NEAR! NEAR! APA HANYA DIA SAJA YANG ADA DI KEPALA PARA GURU?! BAHKAN L PUN MEMILIHNYA MENJADI PENERUSNYA!"

"Yah, wajar, dia kan nomor 1 disini." Kataku santai sambil memainkan psp nya. "Tapi Mello juga pinter kok!"

"Diam kamu Matt, ngga usah menghibur aku. Matiin psp kamu, jelek tau bunyinya."

"Yee, sewot." Ketika aku ngomong begitu, Mello langsung meraih psp ku tanpa ijin dan melemparnya ke pintu hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Otomatis, aku kaget. "Mello!!! Itu kan-" Belum sempat protes, satu tinju menghantam wajahku hingga darah mengucur dari bibirku.

"Satu kata lagi, aku akan langsung menghajarmu." Mello berjalan dan mematikan lampu. "Sekarang tidur."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengusap bibirku. Mello memang pernah bersikap kayak begini sebelumnya dan terbukti, ketika aku bicara sepatah kata, ia langsung menghajarku habis-habisan.

"Matt. Aku lagi mau tidur sendiri." Mello berkata. Aku hanya menghela napas, mengambil bantal dan selimutku, melangkah keluar.

Diluar, tepat didepan pintu kamarku, aku menggelar selimutku dan menaruh bantalku diatasnya. Aku menggigil kedinginan. Tiba-tiba Near melewati kamarku dan bertanya,

"Matt, kamu sedang apa disitu? Kenapa wajahmu biru?"

"Mello lagi bad mood. Dia lagi mau sendiri." Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Ini pasti gara-gara aku ya? Maaf ya Matt."

"Bu-bukan salah kamu kok!" Aku nyengir. Akhir-akhir ini aku dan Near sering ngobrol bersama-sama dibelakang Mello. Karena kita berdua tahu kalau dia menangkap kita, dia pasti menghajarku sampai habis.

"Aku tetap merasa ini salahku. Matt, tidur di kamarku." Kata Near dingin.

"Ng-ngga usah, aku disini aja."

"Kalau begitu..." Near duduk disebelahku. "Aku tidur disini. Ini kan gara-gara aku."

"Wah! Ja-jangan! Kalo Mello sampe tau..."

"Tenang saja, aku akan membuat Mello memukulku." Kata Near tanpa emosi.

"Near..." Melihat kesungguhan terpancar di matanya, aku tersenyum. "Thanks, tapi aku ngga apa-apa kok."

"Matt, tapi..."

"Sana, tidur. Ini dingin, nanti kamu sakit." Aku mendorongnya.

"Matt..." Near menoleh kearahku sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

**The next day**

"Atchhoo!" Aku bersin-bersin. "Sial..." Roger yang dari tadi melihat ke arahku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiriku dan memegan dahiku.

"Matt, kamu demam. Hari ini istirahat saja."

"Aku baik-baik aja kok... Atchoo!"

"Udah, sana, ke kamar, istirahat." Katanya lembut.

"Uh, oke..." Aku beranjak dari tempat itu dan masuk ke kamarku (dan Mello) untuk berbaring sejenak. Psp ku sudah dihancurkannya, sekarang aku ngga bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi jadi aku hanya diam saja.

7 jam berlalu dan itu adalah waktu untuk selesai pelajaran. Mello membuka pintu kamar dan melirik ke arahku yang terbaring di ranjang. Aku berharap dia duduk disebelahku untuk menanyakan keadakanku tapi dia malah melempar buku-bukunya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Masuk." _Mello_, pikirku. Aku tersenyum lebar tapi ketika pintu itu terbuka, berdirilah bocah berambut putih dengan mainannya. "Oh, Near." Aku berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum dalam kekecewaanku. Dia menyeret kursi dan duduk disampingku.

"Apa kamu begitu menyukai Mello?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"A-apa?"

"Kamu sayang padanya kan? Kalau tidak, mustahil seorang manusia bisa terus-menerus setia." Kata Near.

"Y-ya. Mello itu orang yang paling aku sayang. Ketika ibuku meninggal dua tahun lalu, hanya dia orang yang menyemangatiku untuk terus hidup. Yah meskipun caranya kasar." Aku tersenyum.

"Matt memang berbeda dari Mello dan kebanyakan orang. Itulah yang membuat aku lebih terbuka kepadamu. Semua orang di Wammy House terlalu kompetitif dan serius, termasuk Mello. Tapi aku kagum padamu Matt."

"Ah? Masa?"

Near mengangguk sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya. "Kamu cenderung cuek dan tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang lebih pintar darimu. Dan sifatmu padaku juga tidak dingin seperti kebanyakan orang..."

"Wah, aku jadi malu." Aku tersipu dan menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka keras dan Mello ada disana. "MATT! SEDANG APA KAMU?!" bentaknya.

"Mello!" Aku terkejut.

"Mello, ini salahku. Aku yang masuk duluan ke sini." Kata-kata Near tidak didengar oleh Mello yang menarik tangannya dan melemparnya keluar kamar sebelum ia menguncinya.

"Mello, kamun tidak perlu kasar begitu! Near cuma mau melihat keadaanku!"

"DIAM MATT! KAMU TAHU AKU BENCI PADA ALBINO BRENGSEK ITU! DAN SEUMUR HIDUP AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANNYA MENGINJAKAN KAKINYA DI KAMAR INI!" Mello mendekatiku dengan matanya yang berapi-api. Dia mengambil penggaris besi panjangnya dan memukuliku hingga aku berdarah-darah.

Aku hanya diam. Aku cinta Mello, aku peduli padanya. Karena itu aku membiarkan tubuhku menjadi pelampiasannya kalau itu bisa membuat amarahnya reda sedikit. Setelah puas memukuliku, ia melempar penggaris yang penuh dengan darahku itu keluar jendela. Aku hanya bisa mengerang dan menahan air mataku yang telah kusimpan selama 2 tahun ini.

_Aku yakin, semuanya pasti akan jadi lebih baik._ Pikirku sambil samar-samar melihat Mello keluar dan membanting pintu itu.

* * *

To be continued.

Mello sadis. Flame ngga diterima X3


	2. Regret

Chapter 2 : Regret

Bosen boseeeen, rasanya pengen melampiaskan dgn nulis terus

* * *

Aku berdiri dari kasurku dan beranjak untuk mengambil obat luka di dalam laciku. "Ah sial, bentar lagi habis. Mesti beli yang baru." Aku mendengus. Tiba-tiba aku melihat kertas dibawah pintu. Penasaran, aku mengambil dan membacanya.

_Matt... Maaf ya, gara-gara aku kamu jadi dipukuli begitu. Lebih baik mulai sekarang kita jangan bertemu satu sama lain lagi atau semua akan menjadi lebih buruk - Near_

Aku membuka pintu itu untuk ketidaksetujuan namun, aku menemui bahwa Near sudah tak ada disana.

**XxxxxxX**

Mello berlari ke toilet. Dia memastikan tidak ada orang disitu lalu dia berteriak keras, "SIAL!!!!!!!!" Sambil membanting tangannya di wastafel. "Kenapa setiap aku menghajar Matt bloon itu aku selalu jadi merasa bersalah?! Matt itu hanya anak lainnya di Wammy House ini tapi kenapa?! Kenapa aku merasa bersalah begini??!!"

"Kamu sayang padanya, Mello." Seseorang menyahut.

"Near! Itu kamu kan Near?! Dimana kamu??" Teriaknya marah.

"Kenapa kamu harus terus menyakitinya? Dia sangat peduli kepadamu. Kenapa kamu tega begitu?"

"DIAM! Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku maupun Matt!"

"Kamu terus memperlakukan Matt seperti ia adalah benda milikmu tanpa memperdulikan perasaannya. Mello, cepat minta maaf sebelum semuanya terlambat karena penyesalan selalu datang belakangan." Near yang dari tadi ada di belakan pintu masuk toilet segera pergi.

"Menyesal? Aku tidak peduli dia mau mati atau apa. Dia bukan apa-apa untukku." Mello mendengus kesal.

**XxxxxxX**

Aku berjalan keluar dengan baju lengan panjang supaya bekas lukaku tidak terlalu nyata. Aku lalu duduk di sebuah kursi.

"Matt! Ayo main bersama kami!" Anak-anak lain berkata.

"Ngga usah, kalian main aja." Aku berkata dan anak-anak yang lain keheranan. Aku lalu masuk lebih dalam lagi, menerobos pepohonan dan duduk dibawah pohon besar.

"Ya, ini tidak apa-apa. Aku sayang Mello, karena itu aku mau menjadi berguna untuknya. Dengan begitu aku akan bersama dengannya terus." Aku menutup mataku dan menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi sebelum akhirnya tertidur.

**OoooooO**

"MATT!!!!" Seseorang berteriak keras. Kaget, aku terbangun dan melihat Linda dihadapanku.

"Apa sih?" Aku mengucek mata.

"Kamu dipanggil Roger tuh! Dicariin ngga ketemu-ketemu. Udah sana pergi ke kantornya!" Linda membantuku berdiri dan aku langsung berjalan pergi, memasuk Wammy House, melewati koridor sampai akhirnya mengetuk pintu kantor Roger.

"Uh, permisi..." Aku membuka pintu itu. "Kata Linda kau memanggilku, Roger?"

"Ah, Matt. Ya. Sebenarnya..." Dia menarik napas. "Begini, saya bicara to the point saja ya?" Tanyanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepalaku. "L memanggilmu."

"L?!?!?!"

"Dia membutuhkanmu dalam kasus kali ini."

"A-aku? Kenapa aku? Bukan Near atau Mello..." Aku tergagap mendengar ini.

"Dia membutuhkan orang yang ahli dengan teknologi untuk meng-hack semua sistem dan orang itu harus punya pemikiran yang luas." Roger berkata, "dan yang sesuai dengan kriteria itu hanya kamu."

"A-ah." _Mampus, Mello pasti membenciku sekarang_. Pikirku.

"Besok kamu akan berangkat pukul-"

"Oke, Roger, here's the deal. Aku akan pergi ketempat L tapi dengan satu syarat." Aku melihat ekspresi Roger yang seakan bertanya. "Jangan beritahu kepergianku ini kepada siapapun."

**OoooooO**

Pukul 3 pagi. Aku diam-diam melangkah untuk membuka lemari dimana koperku kusembunyikan lalu berjalan kearah pintu. "Be well, Mello." Kataku sebelum menutup pintu kamar perlahan.

"Kau siap, Matt?" Roger bertanya ketika aku bertemu dengannya di halaman Wammy House.

"Ya." Aku berjalan menaiki mobil limousine yang sudah bersedia menangkatku ke bandara. Tanpa kusadari, sepasang mata tengah mengawasiku dari dalam ruangan umum.

**8 A.M**

Mello terbangun dan dia tidak menemukan siapapun dikamarnya namun dia tidak terlihat peduli. "Anak itu. Nanti juga ada dikelas, biar sajalah." Katanya sambil mengambil buku-bukunya yang sudah...

Tertata rapi di meja.

Padahal dia cukup yakin kemarin dia melempar bukunya ke lantai. Aneh... Mello menghela napas. "Pasti kerjaan Matt." Lalu dia menutup pintu kamar dan beranjak ke kelas. Dalam waktu yang cukup singkat, kelas telah berakhir dan anehnya Mello masih belum bertemu dengan pusat pelampiasannya. "Kemana anjing itu?" Pikirnya sambil masuk kedalam kamar.

Sepi.

Tidak ada cowo berambut merah yang bermain dengan psp nya. Tidak ada bocah ber-google yang tersenyum kepadanya. Tidak ada pria lemah yang bisa disiksanya. Kosong, kamar itu kosong. Angin berhembus, bermain dengan tirai di kamar yang sepi itu. Mello hanya bisa terpaku pada ranjang Matt. "Dimana anak itu?"

Hari berlalu dengan lambat. Mello duduk di ranjangnya, berharap Matt masuk melalui pintu itu dan membawakannya coklat seperti hari biasa namun, tidak peduli berapa lama Mello menunggu, Matt tidak datang.

"Kenapa... Kenapa hari terasa lambat tanpanya?"

"Apa kamu sudah puas, Mello?" Tanya suara dari balik pintu. Suara yang lembut.

"Near, apa maumu hah?!"

"Percuma, Matt tidak akan kembali."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Dia meninggalkan Wammy House pukul 3 pagi tadi." Katanya. "Sebuah limousine menjemputnya dan membawanya pergi."

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku??!! Dasar albino brengsek!!"

"Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat."

"NEAR!! MEMANG AKU HARUS MENGHAJARMU SEKALI-SEKALI!!" Mello berteriak histeris dengan angin berhembus sebagai jawabannya.

_"Ya, penyesalan selalu datang belakangan."_

* * *

To be continued

Review kalo mau... Sangat dihargai... ^_^


	3. Affection

Chapter 3 : Affection

Boo, udah ngga terlalu Matt POV!

* * *

Aku memandang keluar dari jendela pesawat yang kududuki saat itu, di kursi kelas eksekutif. Di sekelilingku duduk petugas dari kepolisian Jepang yang mengenakan tuxedo dan kacamata hitam. Mereka memberikanku DS yang terbaru berikut dengan game yang keren-keren namun game itu tidak dapat mengalihkan tatapanku dari jendela.

"Apa Mello akan baik-baik saja tanpa aku?" Hanya itu yang kupikirkan selama perjalanan ke Jepang. Tanpa pelampiasannya apa jadinya dia? Aku lalu memejamkan mataku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pesawat itu telah tiba di bandara dan pilot telah memperbolehkan para penumpang untuk turun. Para polisi itu mengangkat barang-barang bawaanku dan membawanya keluar. Kami berjalan cukup lama keluar bandara dan tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah helikopter.

"Ahh jadi ini Matt-kun?" Seorang polisi dengan tampang polos melambai kearahku dan aku hanya tersenyum sedikit sebelum menaiki helikopter itu.

**OoooooO**

Mello mengetuk pintu kantor Roger dan memasuki ruangan itu ketika dia mendapat izin.

"Roger, Matt kemana?" Tanyanya langsung.

"Ah, Matt. Dia... Tidak ingin kepergiannya ini diberitakan ke siapapun."

"Aku tidak peduli. Kemana dia? Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Mello, anak itu akan kembali, kau tenang saja."

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu! Bawa aku ketempatnya! Biar kubunuh dia!" Mello yang sudah muak dengan bayangan Matt yang terus menghantui setiap sudut kamarnya berteriak marah.

"Begini Mello, saya tahu kamu teman baiknya Matt tapi-"

"Teman? Sejak kapan kami jadi teman? Sudahlah! Jawab saja aku!!!!!"

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus belajar mengontrol emosimu sebelum kuberitahukan alasannya."

"..." Mello mengepalkan tangannya. Andaikan Roger adalah anak murid di Wammy House pasti dia sudah dihajar habis sekarang.

"Sebelum kau berhasil, jangan bertanya tentang hal itu."

"Sialan." Katanya sebelum menutup pintu kantor Roger yang hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Mello.

**OoooooO**

Aku berjalan memasuki sebuah kantor yang sangat tinggi dengan teknologi yang canggih. Ketika pintu itu terbuka, aku melihat seseorang membelakangiku dengan cara duduk yang aneh.

Tersenyum, aku berpikir, "L."

"Selamat datang, Matt." Katanya. "Mulai hari ini kamu bergabung dengan kami untuk memecahkan kasus Kira."

"Terima kasih, L."

"Panggil aku Ryuuzaki." Katanya.

"Ryuuzaki." Aku tersenyum.

**OoooooO**

Mello berjalan di koridor dan memasuki ruangan umum dimana dia melihat Near yang sedang bermain puzzle. Dia melirik Near. Near sadar akan adanya Mello karena itu, dia menoleh kebelakang. Mata mereka bertemu tanpa suara keluar dari bibir mereka. Lalu Near kembali mengerjakan puzzlenya.

"Near." Panggil Mello.

"Ya?" Tampak terkejut karena cowo blonde itu memanggilnya dengan nada biasa saja, dia kembali menoleh kebelakang.

"Apa kamu dekat dengan Matt?"

Sekali lagi, dia kaget. "Hm." Jawabnya dengan satu anggukan.

"Thought so."

"Memangnya kenapa, Mello?"

"Hanya saja... Sepertinya kau peduli sekali dengan anak itu."

"Matt itu teman pertamaku." Katanya. Mello kaget.

"Perhatianmu padanya lebih dari seorang teman. Kau selalu menyuruhku untuk mempedulikan perasaannya, kau menjenguk Matt yang sedang sakit, kau juga cenderung membelanya. Perhatianmu itu berlebihan. Bahkan melebihi perhatian yang seharusnya diberikan oleh teman sekamarnya."

"Aku suka padanya, Mello." Jawabnya. Mello makin kaget.

"APA??! KAU?! HAH! Jangan bercanda, Near. Tidak mungkin Matt akan menyukai albino jelek sepertimu."

Near tersenyum sedikit. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Matt akan menyukaiku."

"Eh?"

"Karena dia sudah terlanjur menyukai orang lain. Dan orang itu sama sekali tidak peduli kepadanya." Katanya sebelum ia memainkan puzzle nya lagi. "Kenapa? Kau takut aku akan merebut Matt dari tanganmu ya?"

"Ja-jangan berkata sesuatu yang bodoh seperti itu!!!! Aku hanya ingin menyadarimu bahwa perasaanmu itu tidak berguna jadi berhentilah menyukainya!! Itu hanya menyia-nyiakan waktumu!" Mello berteriak dengan wajah yang merah.

"Oh, jadi Mello peduli kepadaku?"

"SIALAN KAU!!!!!" Mello berjalan pergi dari ruangan umum dengan blush di wajahnya sambil menghentakan langkahnya.

**OoooooO**

"Atchooo!!" Aku bersin. "Sepertinya ada yang ngomongin aku..."

**OoooooO**

_"Aku suka padanya." _Kata-kata Near terus terngiang di telinga Mello. _"Kau takut aku merebut Matt dari tanganmu, ya?"_

"SIALAN SIALAN!!! DASAR ALBINO NGGA TAU DIRII!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dia melempar buku-bukunya ke ranjang Matt sebelum Mello menghela napas karena ia hanya melempari angin. Tidak ada Matt yang bisa dijadikan sasaran lemparannya. Hatinya mulai goyah, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Matt sudah tidak ada. Dia sempat berpikir Matt pergi dari Wammy House karena sifatnya yang kasar selama ini. Tanpa disadari, dia menutup matanya dan berbisik,

"Matt, kembalilah."

**XxxxxX**

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I, need you there when I cry  
And the day feels like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie.. Is made up on your side_

_When you walk away... I count the step that you take...  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

* * *

To be continued.

Review sangat dihargai X3 Ya,,, saya iseng nyolong lagu-lagu buat chapter mendatang XD


	4. The Boundary Between Us

Chapter 3 : The Boundary Between Us

*ngetik di sekolah lagi* Bosen boseeeeennn!!!!! Lagi, saya nyolong lirik lagu

_

* * *

_

_I didn't hear you leave_  
_I wonder how am I still here_  
_And I don't want to move a thing_  
_It might change my memory_

_Oh I am what I am_  
_I do what I want_  
_But I can't hide_

_And I won't go_  
_I won't sleep_  
_I can't breathe_  
_Until you're resting here with me_

_And I won't leave_  
_I can't hide_  
_I cannot be_  
_Until you're resting here with me_

**XxxxxxX**

"Matt, kembalilah." Suara Mello terdengar parau. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia membuka matanya dan berteriak, "Aduuh!! Siaall! Why would I say that?!! Matt is just... Is just.." Dia menghela napas. "Anak lainnya di Wammy House... Mello, be strong. That kid doesn't worth your attention. Focus on beating Near... Focus... Focus..." Mello tetap berkata kata yang sama namun, tiba-tiba memori ketika ia sedang memukuli Matt kembali ke otaknya. "FUCK!!! When that kid comes back, I'll make sure to give him some wounds!"

**XxxxxxX**

"Ryuuzaki, aku sudah berhasil meng-hack sistem sekuriti Youtsuba group." Aku berkata. "Kita bisa masuk kapan saja."

"As expected from you, Matt-kun." L menjilat es krim ditangannya. "Ternyata aku membuat keputusan yang tepat dengan membawamu kemari."

"Ah..." Aku merasa pipiku menjadi merah. "Tak ada seorangpun yang pernah memujiku seperti itu..."

"Oh." Dia kembali menjilat es krim nya. "Kamu terlihat sedih meninggalkan Wammy House."

"Uh, ti-tidak." Kataku. "Aku hanya..."

"Ketika semua ini berakhir, kau bisa pulang." L berkata. "Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Kalau aku meninggal di tengah jalan, kau harus mengambil posisiku sebagai L."

"A-APA?! Aku??"

"Aku sudah terlanjur menaruh kepercayaanku kepadamu, Matt-kun."

**XxxxxxX**

1 tahun berlalu setelah kepergian Matt dan nilai-nilai Mello menurun walaupun ia masih bisa mempertahankan peringkat ke dua di Wammy House. Ketika pelajaran usai, Roger memanggil Mello dan Near ke kantornya.

"Mello, Near. Ada yang mau saya bicarakan dengan kalian." Roger duduk di kursinya.

"..."

"L meninggal 1 bulan yang lalu."

Kedua remaja itu kaget. Near tidak terlalu menunjukan emosi tapi Mello terlihat shock. "Ja-jadi siapa yang mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah L?"

"Hanya ada satu orang yang kucurigai." Roger berkata dan Near mengangguk.

"Yeah, without doubt." Near memainkan rambutnya. "Matt."

Mello membelalakan matanya, mulutnya menganga dan dia mundur satu langkah ke belekang saking kagetnya. "M-Matt...?"

"Jadi kau tahu, Near." Roger melihat kearahnya.

"Sudah kuduga. Matt menghilang 1 tahun yang lalu dan bersamaan dengan itu, aku mendengar kabar bahwa seseorang meng-hack sistem Yotsuba group seluruhnya. And later, kita tahu bahwa Kira ada di tempat itu. Itu pasti Matt dan L."

"NEAR! Kalau kau tahu tentang hal ini kenapa kau tidak memberitahukanku?!?"

"Karena kau bilang kau tidak peduli pada Matt kan?" Katanya singkat. "Roger, aku akan pergi ke Jepang untuk bertemu dengannya dan ikut menyelidiki kasus ini."

"Roger, aku juga!" Mello berteriak.

**XxxxxxX**

"Mengejutkan, Mello. Aku pikir kau tidak peduli pada Matt." Near berkata di pesawat.

"Diam kau. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku lebih pintar dari padamu karena itu aku ikut terlibat."

"Oh. Kalau begitu kau tidak marah kan kalau aku mengambil Matt darimu?"

"Sudah kubilang dia tak akan menyukaimu."

"Aku tahu Matt lebih dari kau mengetahuinya, Mello." Near memainkan rambutnya, "Jangan bicara seakan kau kenal dekat dengannya."

"A-apa katamu?" Mello menatap tajam kearahnya. Near yang sekaku itu, kenapa dia bisa peduli sekali kepada anak itu...

"Matt itu mudah percaya kepada orang lain. It's just a matter of time."

"Oh. Prove it then." Cowo berambut blonde itu menantang Near.

**XxxxxxX**

Setibanya mereka di Jepang, mereka langsung berpisah. Mello bergabung dengan grup mafia untuk merebut Death Note dan Near membentuk grup sendiri dengan anggota-anggota lainnya. (Mirip di anime cuma sebagian besar di AU-in sama authornya X3)

"L." Tiba-tiba monitor didepanku berubah menjadi huruf N.

"Ya." Aku menekan tombol di mikrofon dan menjawab panggilan itu.

"Atau bisa kubilang sesorang yang mendapat juara ke 3 di Wammy House. Matt."

Mendengar itu, aku tersentak kaget.

"Aku sudah mendapat kabar bahwa L telah dibunuh oleh Kira."

_S-siapa ini.._ Pikirku. "N. N... Near? Apa itu kau, Near?" Aku bertanya.

"Selamat atas posisimu sekarang. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan. Aku menawarkan diri untuk bekerjasama dengan pihak kepolisian Jepang dalam kasus kali ini."

BIP!!!!

"Gawat! Matt! Direktur kepolisian diculik dan penculiknya menginginkan notebook yang ada di tangan kita!" Aizawa berteriak.

"Heh. Dia sudah memulai aksinya." Near berkata. "Matt, now it's time for you to prove that you're worthy of the name of L."

Aku tersenyum dan mematikan speaker itu. "Aku akan pergi."

"Apa?! Matt tapi-"

"Kalau Near sampai bilang 'dia memulai aksinya', hanya satu orang yang melintasi pikiranku. Satu orang yang selalu bertindak gegabah." Aku mengambil Death Note itu. "Aku akan kembali."

_Road 24... Block C... Behind the old house on your left._

Aku berputar kebelakang rumah itu dan melihat satu pintu terbuka, aku masuk. Satu orang dengan pistol menyuruhku menaruh notebook itu di meja untuk membuktikan bahwa notebook itu asli. 40 detik dan itu semua terbukti.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi." Kata sang mafia dengan topeng itu setelah ia menyerahkan direktur kepolisian Jepang itu. Aku hendak melangkah pergi ketika mafia tadi berbalik kearahku. "Bos memintamu masuk."

Aku tersenyum. Sesuai dugaanku. Di sela-sela tembok ini pasti ada kamera pengintai dan Mello melihatku. Mafia itu membawaku ke depan pintu. Ketika ia membuka pintu itu, aku melihat sesosok pria yang kukenal dengan rambut blondenya sedang duduk menggigit coklat di tangannya. Aku tersenyum lagi. Tidak salah dugaanku.

Mello, akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu lagi.

"DASAR ANAK SIALAN!" Dia berteriak dan melempar remote TV yang ada disampingnya kearahku. Aku tidak menghindar, hanya menutup mata. Namun, remote itu mendarat ke kaki ku.

"Mello?" Aku membuka mataku dan...

**OooooO**

_I never know just why you run so far away, far away from me_

_When it comes to how to live his life he can't be told_  
_ Says he's got it all under control_  
_ Thinks he knows it's not a problem he's stuck with_  
_ But in reality it'd be a problem to just quit_  
_ An addict and he can't hold the reins_  
_ The pain is worse cause his friends have it the same_  
_ Tries to slow down the problem he's got_  
_ But can't get off the carousel until he makes it stop_  
_ He can only fool himself for so long_  
_ I'm too weak to face me_

* * *

To be continued

selese!!! Review yaaah!! X3


	5. Victory

Chapter 5 : Victory

Aduh!!! Siapa ya yang nulis semicircular canals jadi **seme**circular canals? Dasar bokep! *ditabok UndergroundRampage-san*

* * *

_If you're feeling low and lost today_  
_You're probably doing too much again_  
_You spend all your hours just rushing around_  
_Do you have a little time_  
_Do you have a little time for me?_

_Slow down my love you're confusing me_  
_If you're feeling stressed just try calling_  
_You spend your time waiting for anyone to see_  
_Do you have a little time_  
_Do you have a little time for me?_

_If you should stop for a while_  
_You will find me standing by_  
_Over here at the side of your life_  
_I'd like to hold you still, remind you of all you've missed_  
_If you have a little time_  
_If you have a little time that is_

**OoooooO**

Mello berjalan kearahku dan dia menampar wajahku. Tapi tamparannya begitu pelan. "Jadi selama ini kau bersenang-senang disini, L?" Tanyanya menyindir.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Mello. Ini bukan kemauanku. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memberikanmu posisi L." Aku kaget juga.

"Dasar bodoh." Katanya. "Aku akan pikirkan hukuman yang pantas untuk anjing nakal sepertimu. Sana pulang!"

"Tapi Mello-"

"Apa?" Dia memelototiku.

"O-oke..." Aku sweatdrop lalu berjalan melewati pintu itu dan keluar.

**OoooooO**

"Matt!" Matsuda berteriak dari kejauhan.

"Maaf, aku kehilangan notebooknya." Aku menghela napas.

"Ah..."

Aku lalu menekan mikrofon untuk menghubungi Near. "Near."

"Ya, L?"

"Dia mengambil notebooknya."

"..." Near terdiam sesaat. "Matt, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

**OoooooO**

"Jadi benar itu Mello yang mengambil bukunya?" Near bertanya.

"Ya. Dan aku benar-benar tidak berkutik, maaf."

"Hm... Aku mengerti. Kau sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya jadi itu wajar."

"Thanks, Near. Kamu memang mengerti aku."

_Mello... Let's see. Siapa yang akan memenangkan Matt. Kau atau aku. _Near berkata dalam hati. "Lalu, kita harus memikirkan cara untuk menemukan notebook kedua. Kemungkinan terbesar, notebook itu ada di tangan..."

"Mikami Teru." Aku dan Near berkata bersamaan lalu aku tertawa. "Kok bisa barengan?"

**OoooooO**

Sudah 1 minggu sejak kejadian itu, aku berjalan kerumahku dengan perasaan seseorang sedang mengikutiku. Khawatir, aku memegang pistol yang ada di kantongku, menunggu orang itu menunjukan diri. Lalu aku memasuki rumah dan menghela napas. "Sepertinya dia sudah tidak mengikutiku lagi." Kataku sambil masuk ke kamarku untuk berganti pakaian dan melanjutkan main pokemon.

Ketika aku sedang membuka kemeja belang-belangku, seseorang mendobrak masuk. Dengan kaget, aku mengambil pistol yang ada di ranjangku dan mengarahkannya kepada orang itu namun, akhirnya aku menjahtuhkan pistolku. "Mello?"

"Notebooknya telah diambil oleh pihak kepolisian." Katanya.

"Wa-wajahmu.. Kenapa?" Aku menunjuk ke bagian kiri wajah Mello.

"Aku terkena perangkapku sendiri." Dia menghela napas.

"Oh.. Tapi syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." Aku tersenyum.

"..."

"Uh, Mello kamu kok tumben ngga bentak-bentak aku..." Aku yang sadar Mello masuk tanpa teriakan langsung bertanya.

"Karena aku takut akan kehilangan anjingku." Katanya, "Dan aku sudah menemukan hukuman yang terbaik untukmu." Mello mendorongku hingga aku terhempas ke ranjang dan dia menaiki tubuhku.

"Me-Mello?!"

"Kiss me."

"HAH???!!!!"

**OoooooO**

Ada yang aneh dengan Mello. Ini seperti bukan Mello... Mello yang biasanya akan masuk dengan sesuatu untuk dilempar ke arahku, berteriak keras kepadaku, melukaiku. Tapi Mello yang sedang tertidur pulas disebelahku saat ini datang dengan suara lembut dan... Pokoknya ngga biasa deh!

Ring!!! Cell phone ku berbunyi dan aku menjawab. "Apa? Ya. Saya akan segera kesana."

"Matt..."

"Eh? Ya?" Aku, dengan wajah yang masih tersipu, menoleh kehadapannya.

"Don't leave me."

Khawatir, aku menyentuh dahinya. "Kamu ngga demam kok... Diluar juga ngga hujan... Mello kamu kenapa sih?"

"I just want you to stay."

"Kamu bukan Mello." Aku mematung. "Mello tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu dan dia tidak mungkin mau tidur disebelahku."

"Aku... Aku... Minta maaf akan perbuatanku selama ini." Mello memegang tanganku. "Aku selalu berbuat jahat kepadamu. Aku tahu kamu mungkin ngga mau bicara denganku lagi..."

Mendengar itu, aku langsung menyentil dahinya dan tertawa. "Ngga apa-apa lagi! Aku kan teman sekamarmu jadi wajar dong kalau aku harus mendengar segala keluh kesahmu. Meskipun kamu selalu mengatakannya dalam perbuatanmu."

"Ngga! Itu ngga wajar, Matt. Apa kau sedang bilang kalau menyakiti sesorang physically itu normal? Dan aku ini teman sekamarmu dan aku tidak pernah berusaha mengerti perasaanmu..."

"Mello, kamu sakit apa?"

"Ng?"

"Kamu tiba-tiba kok jadi berubah gitu... Mungkin 'jebakan' yang kau bilang itu mengubah sifatmu..."

"A-aku sempat bicara dengan Near sehari sebelum kau meninggalkan Wammy House dan ketika kami ada di pesawat menuju ke Jepang."

**_"Kenapa kamu harus terus menyakitinya? Dia sangat peduli kepadamu. Kenapa kamu tega begitu?"_**

**_"Kamu terus memperlakukan Matt seperti ia adalah benda milikmu tanpa memperdulikan perasaannya."_**

**_"Aku suka padanya, Mello."_**

**_"Oh. Kalau begitu kau tidak marah kan kalau aku mengambil Matt darimu?"_**

**_"Aku tahu Matt lebih dari kau mengetahuinya, Mello. Jangan bicara seakan kau kenal dekat dengannya."_**

"Yah, intinya adalah kata-kata Near itu terus terngiang dipikiranku dan saat itu aku berpikir bagaimana kau bisa tahan kuperlakukan begitu... Aku merasa bersalah..."

Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya. "No prob, Mello."

"Thanks, Matt."

**OoooooO**

"Ka-kamu bilang apa Matt?" Aizawa bertanya pelan.

"Aku menyerahkan posisiku sebagai L."

Semua orang di ruangan itu tidak bilang apa-apa. Mereka terlalu kaget, demikian pula dengan Near yang aku undang ke tempat itu.

"Mulai sekarang aku dan Mello akan meneliti kasus ini sendiri. Near, aku rasa kamu bisa mengambil nama L." Aku tersenyum.

"Hm, I don't think so, Matt." Near smirks "Karena yang mau jadi L bukan hanya aku." Dia melihat Mello yang menggigit bibirnya.

"Me-Mello... Tapi kau bilang kau akan-"

"Ya. Near, aku..." Mello berkata pelan. "Aku ikut dengan Matt."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Near kaget. "Tapi itu berarti kau kalah dariku, Mello."

"Kau kira itu akan berguna? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjauhkan Matt dariku. Ayo, Matt." Mello memegang tanganku dan hendak melangkah keluar. "Dan... Kau salah. Aku yang menang, Near."

Near sadar. Ia telah memenangkan pertarungan antara dirinya dan Mello tapi, disaat yang bersamaan, dia kalah dari tantangan yang telah ia beri pada Mello di pesawat. "You've grown up alot, Mello." bisiknya ketika ia melihat kami melangkah pergi.

**OoooooO**

_know I left too much mess and destruction to come back again _  
_And I caused nothing but trouble, _  
_I understand if you can't talk to me again _  
_And if you live by the rules of "it's over" then I'm sure that that makes sense but _  
_I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender _  
_There will be no white flag above my door, _  
_I'm in love and always will be_

* * *

To be continue

Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir! Review? =3


	6. Eternal Love Xx Finale xX

Chapter 6 (Finale) Eternal Love

**Sweet Lollipop **Maap ya kalo alurnya kecepetan... Saya juga bingung mo bikin kayak gimana X3

(Watching Midori no Hibi)

* * *

_When I noticed I was thinking about you..._  
_I felt very embarrassed_  
_And I really hate that feeling_  
_That's because I'm afraid to convey my feelings_

_Even though I suppress it in my head _  
_I can't do anything about my heart_  
_I don't let you notice it when we meet_  
_So it can be normal how I plan to talk to you_

_To act so composed has started to hurt_  
_Lying to you I will put away... but_

_A little more... A little more..._  
_If I can get closer to your heart_  
_A little more... A little more..._  
_So that this moment won't end  
Please God, give me courage_

**OooooO**

"Jadi ini perempuan yang akan kita buntuti itu?" Aku bertanya kepada Mello.

"Ya. Aku curiga dia tahu Kira karena itu, ikuti dia."

"Amane Misa, eh? Dia imut ya." Aku tersenyum.

"Cough!" Mello terbatuk-batuk, menumpahkan kopi ditangannya.

"Hahaha! Kamu harus liat tampangmu!"

"Diam kau! Sana jalankan tugasmu aja!!!"

"Hai, taichou!" Aku membungukuk, tertawa dan pergi.

**OooooO**

"Hmm, aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang aneh dalam kegiatannya... Pukul 10, belanja. Pukul 12, makan di restoran bersama teman-temannya, pukul 14, Spa..."

"Matt, jangan bilang kau mengintipnya di Spa." Kata Mello memotong kalimatku.

"Eh, tau aja." Aku tertawa. "Ngga deh... Bercanda..."

"Tenang aja Matt, aku ngga cemburu kok." Mello berkata terbata-bata.

"Boong..."

"Udah! Diem aja!!! target kita selanjutnya adalah Mikami Teru!"

"Ahh... Mello marah..."

"Siapa yang marah?!"

"Itu itu... Jangan marah dong."

"MATT, KELUAR SEKARANG!!!!!!!"

**OooooO**

"Mikami Teru, 80% second Kira." Aku berkata. "Mau memberitahu Near soal ini?"

"Ngga usah. Si albino itu pasti udah tau."

Aku tertawa sedikit, "Jadi kita harus mencari cara untuk membuktikan ini."

"Satu-satunya cara adalah bekerja sama dengannya."

"Heh? Bekerja sama? Mello dengan Near???"

"Matt! Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah Kira ini!!!"

"Iya iyaaaa...! Jadi apa rencanamu?"

"Lebih baik kau menjauh dari yang satu ini. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Tapi..."

"Begini. Aku akan menculik Kiyomi Takada setelah aku menyewa seseorang untuk mengalihkan perhatian publik dan dengan begitu aku bisa membawanya pergi." Mello berkata. "Dan kamu diam disini saja ya."

"Tapi Mello..."

"Kubilang ini akan berbahaya. Aku tak mau sesuatu terjadi padamu."

"Mello-"

"Kalau aku tidak kembali, jangan tunggu aku."

"MELLO!!!!!!!" Aku mencubit pipinya. "Kau bercanda ya?! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengerjakan ini sendirian! Kalau kau mati, aku mati bersamamu!!"

"Matt, kau tak usah sampai sejauh itu..."

"Aku ngga mau tau! Pokoknya kalo kamu mati aku bunuh diri!"

"MATT KAMU APA-APAAN SIH???" Mello tersipu.

"Ahhh Mello mukanya meraaah!!"

"DI-DIAM!!!!!"

**OooooO**

"Jadi aku yang menembak bom asap itu lalu kau menculik Kiyomi Takada... Oke, aku ingat sekarang."

"Ya ya, jangan lupa lagi ya."

"Oke bos!" Aku tersenyum. "Tapi..."

"Hm?"

"Aku punya perasaan buruk tentang ini."

"Matt, tenang saja. Dengan kemampuan menyetirmu, kamu pasti bisa lolos. Dan kamu tenang saja, aku akan kembali."

"Kamu harus janji, Mello."

"Ya, aku janji. Kamu juga harus janji kepadaku oke?" Katanya sambil menggenggam tanganku. "Dan setelah kasus ini selesai, kita akan kembali ke Wammy House."

"Ya pasti!! Aku janji aku akan baik-baik saja, Mello. Tentang Wammy House... Near tidak bisa kembali..."

"Ya, dia punya tugas sebagai L. Tapi aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Haha, ya tentu saja!" Aku tertawa. "Mello..." Aku lalu mencium dahinya.

"Yeah, whatever." Katanya melemah dan membiarkanku merebahkannya di ranjang.

**OooooO**

"Kau siap, Matt?" Mello bertanya.

"Yup!" Aku mengacungkan jempol dan mengenakan sarung tangan hitamku. "All set!!"

"Aku pergi dulu." Katanya men-start motor miliknya lalu ia pergi.

"Ini akhir dari semuanya kan..." Aku memasuki mobilku dan menjalankannya.

Di tempat yang sudah diakatakan Mello sebelumnya, aku menembakan bom asap dan langsung mengendarai mobil itu pergi dari tempat itu. Banyak polisi yang mengejarku dan aku sedikit panik. "I will be okay." Tiba-tiba aku terkejut, polisi sudah mengepungku dan aku terpaksa mengerem hingga mobilku berputar. "Oh no." Aku keluar dari mobil itu dengan tangan diatas ketika melihat mereka mengacungkan pistol mereka kehadapanku. "Kalian tidak bisa membunuhku. Lakukan itu dan kalian tidak akan tahu lokasi Kiyomi Ta-"

Satu peluru menembus perutku diikuti dengan 12 peluru lainnya. Aku terdiam. "I'm sorry, Mello." Seketika itu juga, aku jatuh keatas mobilku dan menutup mataku. "I'll always love you..." Dan aku merasakan napasku berhenti.

**OooooO**

"Setelah masalah ini selesai, aku akan kembali ke Wammy House. Bersama Matt." Mello tersenyum. "Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa membuatku sampai suka kepadanya... Matt pasti sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya sekarang. Aku juga harus menyudahi ini. Kiyomi Takada pasti menyembunyikan Death Note di bagian tubuhnya. Aku akan turun dan menghentikannya sekarang juga." Ketika Mello hendak menyetop laju truk itu, dia melihat sesuatu di portable televisionnya.

"Seseorang telah ditembak jatuh oleh para polisi karena telah membuat kekacauan. Tubuh lelaki ini belum diketahui identitasnya."

Mello melihat ke layar televisi itu. "Tidak mungkin itu Matt... Dia sudah berjanji... Matt... Kenapa? Kau ingkari janjimu..." Mello menitikan air mata ke pahanya. "Baiklah Matt, sesuai katamu. Kalau kau mati, aku mati bersamamu." Mello terus mengendarai truk itu sampa ia merasakan sesuatu.

DEG

"Ini yang kutunggu." Ia tersenyum dan kepalanya membentur stir truk itu, Mello tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi.

**OooooO**

"A-Apa?!" Near berlari kearah truk yang sempat Mello kendarai itu dan menemukan tubuh Mello, tidak bernapas. "Kira... Kira... Light Yagami. Aku tidak akan mengampunimu. Pertama Matt, sekarang Mello. Apa maumu..." Near melihat kebelekang. "Bawa jenazah Mello. Kita akan menguburkannya di sebelah kuburan Matt. Because a couple are meant to be together."

"Baik."

Kasus Kira telah berakhir. Near menyempatkan diri mengunjungi Wammy House, tempat Matt dan Mello dikubur, bersebelahan. Di atas kuburan itu ada tanda salib besar dengan google dan rosary ditaruh diatasnya.

Near meletakkan bunga. "Dengan begini, Matt pasti bahagia." Ia menunduk kebawah dan mengelus matanya yang sudah mulai berair. "Matt, I will always love you. I still love you even though we wont be able to meet personally anymore."

**~: O W A R I :~**_  
_

**OMAKE**

"Apakah ini surga?" Aku membuka mataku dan melihat Mello dihadapanku. "Mello? Ini pasti ilusi." Aku mengucek mataku namun bayangan itu tak kunjung hilang."

"Kalau kau mati, aku mati bersamamu." Katanya pelan.

"Mello! Kamu-"

"I love you, Mail Jeevas." Mello memeluk tubuhku erat dan berbisik di telingaku.

"I- I love you too, Mello, Mihael Keehl."

"We wont be separated anymore, will we?"

"Not anymore, Mello. We finally meet in eternity." Aku balas memeluknya.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya." Kata seseorang tiba-tiba.

Aku dan Mello melihat orang itu dari atas sampai bawah dengan tampang yang ngga bisa digambarkan...

"L!???!?" Kita berdua langsung pingsan.

_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes (I say) _  
_A little righteous and too proud _  
_I just wanna find a way to compromise _  
_Cause I believe we can work things out _

_I thought that I had all the answers _  
_never givin in _  
_but baby since you've gone _  
_I admit I was wrong _

_All I know is I'm lost without you _  
_I'm not gonna lie _  
_how am I gonna be strong without you _  
_I need you by my side _  
_if we ever say we'd never be together _  
_in the end you wave goodbye _  
_dunno what I'd do _  
_im lost without you_

_I keep trying to find my way _  
_and all I know is I'm lost without you _  
_I keep trying to face the day _  
_I'm lost without you _

_How am I ever gonna get rid of these blurs _  
_baby I'm so lonely all the time _  
_everywhere I go I get so confused _  
_your the only thing that's on my mind_

**FIN**

**_"Because a couple are meant to be together..."_**

**_

* * *

_**

YAY!! Happy and angsty ending!!!!!!!! Makasih buat para pembaca dan terlebih reviewer... Fic ini dah tamat.

Review lagi ya! *ditampar*


End file.
